My Special Day
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: - Feliz cumpleaños mí querida Hinata. -


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: My Special Day**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja Principal: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship**

**Advertencias:**

**AU**

**Cursilería :3**

* * *

_**My Special Day**_

_Acaso... ¿Estoy sola?_

_Si, lo estoy. _

_¿Porque?_

_Porque no le intereso a nadie soy... patética._

_Pero... ¿No hay nadie que se fije en mí?_

_¡Claro que no!, Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños y dime ¿Quien lo ha recordado?_

_Nuestro cumpleaños... ¿Tú eres yo?_

_Si, soy la parte que tu nunca dejas salir._

_Ya veo... entonces, ¿Solo estamos tu y yo?_

_Dime, ¿Quien se fijaría en una vergüenza como nosotras?_

_Cierto... tienes razón._

_¿Lo ves?, ¡Somos invisibles!_

_¿Invisible?, Pero... hay alguien que no me olvidaría._

_¿Enserio crees que él no te olvidaría?_

_No._

_Nunca dejaras de ser tan ilusa._

_Lo siento._

_..._

_¿Hinata?_

_..._

_No me dejes, por favor no quiero... no quiero estar sola..._

- No. -

- Hinata. -

- ¡No! - Despertó de golpe. ¿Donde se encontraba?, ¡Ah! ya lo recordaba estaba en su habitación rodeada por todos esos lujos como los de una princesa.

- Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien? -

- ¿Eh? - Hasta ese momento se fijó de su acompañante, su tutora. - ¡Ah!, Si, si estoy bien Kurenai-sensei. - La mayor sonrió de manera amable.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla cariño? - La chica se denotó cabizbaja. - Ven. - La abrazó llenándola de todo ese calor de madre, ese cariño que poseía ante esa joven.

- Kurenai-sensei... ¿Nadie me quiere? -

- ¡Pero que cosas dices!, Yo te quiero, Neji, Hanabi, hasta tu padre todos te queremos cariño. - De manera lenta empezó a acariciar los largos y lacios cabellos de la joven.

- Entonces... ¿Porque no están aquí? -

- Prometieron venir en una semana Hinata, bien sabes que tu padre tiene mucho trabajo y Hanabi al estar en aquel internado no puede salir. -

- Lo se... Kurenai-sensei, ¿Usted se irá también? - Las caricias pararon dándole a Hinata un sabor amargo.

- Hinata... soy tu tutora pero al alcanzar una edad suficiente para vivir sin supervisión no soy necesaria en tu vida. -

- P-Pero yo la necesito. - Susurró bajo. La necesitaba, Kurenai siempre estaba para aconsejarla para animarla para darle todo ese cariño que en cierta forma le ha faltado.

- Hinata... sabes que aunque no vivamos en la misma casa estaré para ti además este pequeño también te va a adorar. - Susurró cálida acariciando su ya abultado vientre, se veía tan hermosa.

- Gracias Kurenai. - La abrazó, buscando aquel cariño y calidez de su maestra. - Bueno... creo que hoy será un largo día. - La mayor sonrió.

- Procura portarte bien y no meterte en problemas. -

- Y-Yo no me meto en p-problemas. - Soltó alarmada.

- Lo se cariño. - Sonrió, Hinata estaba creciendo y se sentía orgullosa de aquella niña que a una temprana edad le fue entregada para ser su tutora, amiga, y hasta su madre.

**_!"#$%_**

Suspiró.

Como todos los días llegaba en un lujoso auto llamando la atención de aquellos materialistas a su alrededor, entró al instituto cabizbaja ya que al ser su cumpleaños lo que menos deseaba era toparse con alguien indeseable. Se preguntó si alguien recordaría que hoy 27 de Diciembre era el cumpleaños de una de las chicas mas ricas de Japón aunque para ser rica era una sombra en aquel instituto rodeada de chicos de su mismo estatus; otro suspiro abandonó sus labios ¿Acaso todo era dinero?

En fin, hoy era su día así que no le daría importancia a cosas tan vánales como el estar sola.

- ¡Hey Hinata! - Aquella voz la reconoció, su alma sintió aquella calidez del castaño.

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. - Saludó acercándose a el par de chicos que se encontraban esperándola, al menos los tenía a ellos.

- ¿Como estas princesa? - Se sonrojó. Kiba la trataba como a una muñeca o a una hermana pero a veces era tan escandaloso que daba a entender las cosas como no eran.

- Bien. - Sonrió.

- Hinata, aunque hoy tenemos entrenamiento podemos... - Negó.

- N-No importa, al menos lo recordaron. - Sonrió agradecida.

- ¿Recordar que? - Kiba, que idiota.

- N-Nada. - Shino suspiró.

- Es cruel que hagas esos comentarios. -

- Lo siento, lo siento. Hinata mañana nos dedicaras todo tu tiempo libre ¿De acuerdo?, no puedo dejar a mi princesa olvidada en su cumpleaños. - Se sonrojó. ¿Entonces si lo recordaba?

- Gracias, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. - Sintió como su teléfono vibraba. Aprovechando que su modesto maestro no llegaba se dio el lujo de ver su teléfono encontrándose con mensajes de su hermana, su primo, hasta su padre felicitándola en aquel día. - Gracias... - Susurró sonriente. No estaba sola ¿Cierto? Porque aunque ellos no compartieran ese día junto a ella estaba para ella todo el tiempo, la amaban.

_**!"#$3**_

- K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun buena suerte. - Ambos le sonrieron, a su manera, aquella manera que ella amaba de sus amigos.

- Gracias. - Agradeció el moreno.

- ¡Cuídate de camino a casa Hinata! - Asintió, hoy caminaría ya que su chofer se encontraba acompañando a Kurenai.

- Hoy es tu día especial Hinata... y él no lo recordó. - Sonrió, mas no era de esas sonrisas alegres y dulces, no, era una sonrisa opaca.

- Oye. - Se sobresaltó. - Te estoy hablando. - Paró en seco, aquella voz la conocía.

- ¿S-Si? - Preguntó sin girarse.

- Busco la mansión Hyuuga. - Se quedó sin respiración. - ¿Sabes donde queda? -

- S-Si. -

- ¿Ah si?, Llévame. -

- ¿P-Para que? -

- Por que deseo visitar a alguien. -

- ¿A-Alguien?, ¿Q-Quien? -

- A ti, Hinata. - Se giró. Era el, aunque no lo creyera era el...

- Sasuke-kun... - Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba absorta en aquella mirada oscura, aquel rostro de facciones perfectas... era... era realmente apuesto.

- ¿Creíste que no vendría?, Te lo dije, te dije que vendría y te daría un regalo por tu cumpleaños. - Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, sus ojos humedecerse, su corazón agitarse y es que ¡Él estaba allí!

- ¿R-Regalo? - Este asintió acortando las distancias de manera peligrosa.

- Recuerda que eres mi novia... - Susurró divertido ante los nervios de la chica.

- ¿N-Novia? -

- Si... puede que viva en otro país pero eso no me impide tenerte para mí. - Su sonrojo aumentó de manera considerable.

- Sasuke-kun... - Sintió los labios masculinos besar su mejilla, su otra mejilla, su nariz, su frente, su mentón... sus labios.

- Feliz cumpleaños mí querida Hinata. -

Sintió su cuerpo desfallecer ante aquel beso, era real, Uchiha Sasuke actualmente vivía en América pero hace dos años cuando partió le dejo muy claro que era de él y que algún día vendría por ella... y ahora agradecía que hubiera venido por que aunque al principio no le creyó siempre tuvo las esperanzas de que él le amara tanto... como ella a el.

- Gracias... Sasuke-kun. -

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció?**_

_**Este One-shot es dedicado a Hinata-sama en su cumpleaños *O***_

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Gracias por leer y dejes reviews ;3**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
